The Adventures of young Carey and Kurt
by bravestarr
Summary: This story is about Carey and Kurt when they were younger.
1. How I met your mother

Zack and Cody: Dad how did you meet mom? They asked him.

Kurt: Well it was after winter break and I just transferred to a new school because my dad got a new job. I was in kindergarten and I felt like my life was over.

Flash back to the past…

Kurt's POV: Everyone is staring at me. No one wants to sit by me. I guess I will go to the empty table. He thought to himself.

Kurt sat down and put his head on the desk.

Carey's POV: I love school everything is perfect here. She thought to herself.

She skipped into the classroom.

Carey's POV: I waved to all my friends when I noticed him. He was sitting all alone. I felt sad so went to sit by him. She thought to herself.

She skipped over to where Kurt was sitting.

Carey: Is this seat taken? She asked him.

Kurt: You can sit here. He said in a depressed voice.

Carey: My name is Carey Walden. What's your name? She asked him.

Kurt: My name is Kurt Martin. He said still sounding depressed.

Carey: You're new here right? She asked him.

Kurt: Yah today is my first day. He told her.

Carey: Then at recess I can show you the coolest spot on the playground. She said excitedly.

Kurt: That sounds like fun. He said with a smile.

Kurt's POV: Carey seems nice. She had a beautiful smile. I don't know how anyone can be so happy all the time? He thought to himself.

Carey's POV: He seems depressed. I don't understand how anyone can be depressed when the world is so beautiful.

At recess Carey showed Kurt the coolest spot on the playground.

Carey: No one ever comes here anymore so the grass took over. She told him.

They walked and walked until they arrived.

Carey: Here it is the swing set. She told him.

Kurt: I saw one back there. He told her.

Carey: I know, but this one is cooler because it never gets crowded. She told him.

They played there until recess was over. Later that Day School ended and it was time for the kids to go home.

Gardenia Martin: How was Kurt's first day? His mother asked.

Teacher: He made a friend. The teacher told her.

Gardenia Martin: Who is his friend? She asked her.

Teacher: Carey Walden. She told her.

Gardenia Martin's POV: A girl, I hope they aren't going to be best friends. She thought to herself.

Back to the present…

Zack and Cody: We want to know more. They told their father.

Kurt: A few weeks later it was Valentine's Day at school. He said to them.

Flash back to the past…

Carey: Happy Valentine's Day Kurt. She said while handing him a valentine with a teddy bear ring.

Arwin: Happy Valentine's Day Carey. He said while handing her a card.

Carey: Oh thank you Arwin. She said awkwardly.

He walked away and then Kurt handed her a card. It had a guitar ring on it. Carey and Kurt decided to be best friends forever. Carey pulled out a piece of paper and some Crayons. They wrote Carey and Kurt best friends forever on it. It was their best friend paper.

Carey: Kurt do you wanna know a secret? She asked him.

Kurt: sure what is it? He asked her.

Carey: Arwin creeps me out. He has a crush on me and he is always trying to hang out with me. She told him.

Kurt's POV: I thought she was the kind of girl who was nice all the time and never said anything bad about people. He thought to himself.

Carey and Kurt were coloring hearts to take home to their parents.

Carey: Have you met Justin and Frida Walden? She asked him.

Kurt: Not yet, he told her.

Carey: Well we are triplets. She told him with a smile.

Kurt: That's cool I have a twin brother named Jason Martin. He told her.

Carey: Neat, she told him.

After school was over the students went home and showed their parents the cards they got.

Zack and Cody: Can you tell us more? They asked him.

Kurt: I can't because you two have to go to bed. Goodnight. He said.

He tucked them in and gave them each a kiss on the head. He shut the door and went to the couch to watch TV and wait for Carey to get home from her show. The End


	2. I went to school with Arwin

Zack and Cody were looking through their mom's 6th grade year book.

Zack: Mom, you went to school with Arwin? He asked her.

Carey: Yes I did and it was a nightmare. She told him.

Cody: Will you tell us the story? Cody asked her.

Carey: Well it was February and our teacher assigned us new table partners. She told them.

Zack: Tables? What about desks? He asked her.

Carey: Our teacher liked tables so that way you can sit by four people instead of one. She told them.

Zack: Oh ok you can continue the story now. He told her.

Flash back to the past…

Teacher: Ok class the first table group is, Marion Moseby, Carey Walden, Kurt Martin, and Arwin Hawkhauser. She said to the class.

Carey's POV: Why does Arwin have to be in my group? He has a huge crush on me and it creeps me out. Good Kurt is sitting by me and Marion is sitting across from me. Kurt can beat up Arwin if things get weird. She thought to herself.

Teacher: I want you to share what you like about the other people in your group. She told the class.

Marion: I like Carey's smile, Kurt's shirt, and Arwin's shoes. Marion said.

Kurt: I like Marion's afro, Arwin's um shoes, and Carey's everything. He said with a smile and blushing.

Carey started to blush and Arwin was mad.

Arwin: I like Marion's pocket hankie, Kurt's backpack, and everything about Carey. He said.

Carey was creeped out by what Arwin said.

Carey: I like Marion's afro, Arwin's…, and Kurt's Everything. She said while blushing.

At recess Arwin was hitting on Carey.

Arwin: You have a great smile, he told her.

Carey: Leave me alone Arwin! She yelled.

Kurt: I have asked you too many times to leave her alone! He yelled.

Arwin: What are you going to do about it? He said with a smirk.

Just then Kurt punched Arwin in the face. Arwin punched him back. The fight didn't last long because their teacher sent them to the principal's office.

Kurt: I beat up Arwin because he was hitting on Carey and making her feel uncomfortable. He told the principal.

Arwin: I beat up Kurt because he hit me first. He told the principal.

Principal: You are both suspended for three days. She told them.

Kurt: Ok whatever it's not the first time I have been suspended, Kurt told her.

Arwin: No this will go on my permanent record. Arwin said with a sad voice.

Back in the present…

Cody: Wow Arwin was always crazy. Cody said.

Carey: Yes, yes he was, she said.

Zack: What happens next? Zack asked his mother.

Carey: Well it was Valentine's Day at school...

Kurt: Happy Valentine's Day Carey. He said while giving her a box.

She opened it and smiled. In the box was a teddy bear.

Carey: Kurt I love it. She said while giving him a hug. Happy Valentine's Day Kurt, she said while handing him his present.

It was guitar picks.

Kurt: Carey I love it, he said while giving her a hug.

Arwin: Happy Valentine's Day Carey, he said while giving her present.

Carey looked at the present and faked a cheesy smile. Once Arwin left Carey threw away the chocolate and walked off with Kurt.

Teacher: Now class I will be assigning you partners for your science project. She told the class.

Carey's POV: Please don't put me with Arwin she repeated over and over in her head.

Teacher: Joe and Sarah, Kurt and Marion, Suzy and Max, Burt, and Earvin, Carey and Arwin…

Carey fainted and fell out of her chair. Later Arwin went over to Carey's house to work on their project.

Carey: Kurt lives right next door do if you try anything funny I will have him come over and beat you up again. She told him.

Arwin's POV: Great he lives next door. Now how will I get Carey to go out with me? He thought to himself.

Carey refused to go to Arwin's house because her house had Kurt next door to beat him up if needed. One of the days when they were working, Carey's parents were not home. They were both at work.

Arwin's POV: Today's the day I will ask Carey out. He thought to himself.

Arwin: Would you like to go out some time? He asked her.

Carey: I'd rather eat worms. She said.

Arwin was mad he did not like the answer she gave him.

Carey: Let go of me! She yelled.

Kurt walked over to Carey's house to borrow some glue. Her brother opened the door and let him in. He saw what was going on and he was going to put a stop to this. He took Arwin outside and beat him up. Carey was happy about that. The next day at school Arwin had a black eye, broken nose, broken arm, and broken glasses.

Carey: I never knew you were so strong? Carey said with a flirty voice.

Kurt: I work out a lot. He told her.

Carey's heart was racing and she knew she was in love. She was sitting in her seat with her head resting on her right hand and she was making dreamy eyes at Kurt. Arwin was mad because Kurt was making fun of him. Carey was laughing because she thought everything Kurt said was funny. Carey was doodling in her comp book while the teacher was talking. She drew. Mrs. Kurt Martin in a heart and Kurt never saw it. She kept writing different variations of Mrs. Kurt Martin and this made Arwin even madder.

Teacher: I graded all your science projects and they were all fabulous. She told them.

Later that day Kurt was suspended for beating up a 5th grader so Arwin had a plan to make Carey his. The next day at recess Arwin was going to ask Carey put.

Arwin: Would you like to go to the 6th grade dance with me? He asked her.

Carey: Ewe gross and besides I'm going with Kurt. She told him.

Arwin was not taking no for an answer. He grabbed Carey's arm and would not let her go.

Carey: Let me go! She yelled while trying to break free.

Arwin: I will if you will go to the dance with me. He told her.

Carey heard the bell and bit Arwin's arm. He screamed and let go. Carey ran for the classroom and then told the teacher what happened. Arwin was suspended and not allowed to go to the dance. Carey went to the dance with Kurt and had a blast.

Back in the present…

Zack: Arwin is a psychopath. Zack said.

Cody: Yah he is. He replied.

Carey: I always win in the end. She told them


	3. My first kiss

Cody: Mom what was your first kiss like? He asked her.

Zack: Yah and who was it with? He asked her.

Carey: Well I was in the 6th grade and it was recess. She told them.

Flash back to the past…

Kurt: Wanna sit on the monkey bars? He asked Carey.

Carey: Sounds like fun. She said with a smile.

They climbed up the ladders and sat down. Kurt put his arm around Carey and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kurt: You look beautiful today. He told her.

Carey: Thank you, she said with a smile and blushing.

Kurt: How is your history report coming along? He asked her.

Carey: It coming along great, she said with a smile.

They sat there looking at the clouds.

Kurt: That one looks like a microphone. He told her.

Carey: That one looks like a heart. She told him.

They stopped talking because they were lost in each other's eyes. Carey was smiling and so was Kurt. He moved the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Kurt: That better now we can see that beautiful face of yours. He said in a flirty voice.

Carey was just smiling and blushing. Kurt grabbed Carey's hand. She let him. They were laughing and having a good time.

Carey: I'm glad were best friends, she told him.

Kurt: Me to, he said back.

Just then Kurt leaned in and kissed Carey. She shut her eyes.

Carey's POV: My first kiss! It feels magical! She thought.

Kurt's POV: My first kiss! I am glad it's with Carey. He thought.

When they stopped they were both blushing.

Carey: I'm glad my first kiss was with you. She told Kurt.

Kurt: Me to, he told Carey.

Back to the present…

Zack: Your first kiss was with dad? He asked her.

Carey: yes and it was magical. She said while blushing.

Just then the door opened to the suite and Kurt was standing in the door way.

Kurt: I missed you Carey. He said while walking in to the suite.

She just stood their speechless. He walked over to her and kissed her. The boys' mouths dropped open. After the kiss was over she kissed him back.

Carey: I missed you too Kurt. She said with a smile.

Then he kissed her again and it was a long romantic kiss. The End.


	4. I went to disciplinary school

Zack and Cody were looking though old family photos and then they found a photo of their dad at disciplinary school.

Zack: Dad you went to disciplinary school? Zack asked.

Kurt: Yes I went there because I was acting out, beating up kids, getting suspended, and not listening to my parents. He told Zack. Your mother was there too. He told him.

Cody: Why was mom there? He asked.

Kurt: I was a bad influence on her. She started getting in trouble with her parents and the school. When she got suspended, that was the last straw. He told him.

Zack: So her parents sent her to disciplinary school? He asked.

Kurt: Yes, but her parents didn't know that I was going to be there. He said.

Flashback to the past…

Carey: I don't need to go to disciplinary school. She complained.

Lillian Walden: Yes you do your behavior is unacceptable. She told her.

Carey just crossed her arms and pouted.

Mike Walden: I told you that boy was a bad influence he got her suspended. He told his wife.

In Kurt's car…

Apollo Martin: You better learn your lesson or you will be going here every summer. He told his son.

Kurt: Can't you let me off with a warning again? He asked.

Apollo Martin: No! He shouted.

Gardenia Martin: Kurt sweetie this is for your own good. She told him.

Kurt just rolled his eyed and was staring out the window. They pulled up at the disciplinary school for bad boys and girls.

Lillian Walden: Have fun sweetie. She said as they dropped off Carey.

Carey: Whatever, she told her mother.

Apollo Martin: Be good and do what you are told. He told his son.

Kurt: Whatever, he told his father.

Kurt walked over to where all the other kids were standing.

Kurt: Carey what are you doing here? He asked his best friend.

Carey: My parent's think you are a bad influence, I got suspended and I stopped listening to my parents. Why are you here? She asked her best friend.

Kurt: I'm here for acting out, beating up kids, getting suspended, and not listening to my parents. He told her.

Sergeant: Alright I want all of you to pick a partner who will be with you for every activity we have to do. She said.

Carey and Kurt chose each other. After that was over Carey and Kurt decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend because their parents can't stop them at disciplinary school.

Sargent: Task one…

Carey: Get you a date. She said.

Sargent: What's your name! She shouted.

Carey: My name is Carey Walden. She told her.

Sargent: Well Carey you think you are so funny you will have to clean the bathrooms for a week! She yelled.

Carey: Not fair. She muttered.

Sargent: Task one; you will have to only say nice things to your partner and me when I come around. She said.

Carey and Kurt failed the first ten tasks and had to scrub bathrooms and clean the dishes.

Sargent: You two are the worst students in the history of this school! She yelled.

Back in Boston Carey and Kurt's parents got progress reports from the disciplinary school for bad boys and girls.

Carey Walden is one of the worst students in the program. I have had no luck making her a good young lady. She is also dating Kurt Martin. The letter said.

Mike Walden: This is not what we are paying for! He yelled.

At Kurt's house his parents did not like the news the letter brought them.

Kurt Martin is one of the worst students in the program. I have had no luck making him a good young man. He also is dating Carey Walden. The letter said.

Apollo Martin: When he gets home he is in so much trouble! He yelled.

Back at the disciplinary school for bad boys and girls Carey and Kurt got letters from their parents.

Dear Carey,

We are not thrilled with your progress at the school. We are also not thrilled that you and Kurt are dating. If you don't start acting like a proper lady we will move to Snohomish, Washington so you will never be able to see Kurt again!

Love Mom and Dad

P.S. We are serious about moving!

Carey: Now I have to act like a proper lady or I will never be able to see Kurt again. She thought.

Dear Kurt,

We don't like that you have made no progress on becoming a proper young man. We also don't like that you and Carey are dating. If you don't shape up we will move to Hawaii and you will never see Carey again.

Love mom and dad

P.S. We are serious about moving!

Kurt: Now I have to act like a proper gentleman or I will never get to see Carey again. He thought.

The next day Carey and Kurt started behaving and doing what they were told. They no longer had to clean the bathroom and the dishes. The Sargent was pleased with their progress. She decided not to ask them why they decided to behave because she did not want them to change back.

Carey: So Kurt how are you on this fine day? She asked him politely.

Kurt: I'm charmed simply charmed. He told her.

They were both laughing.

Kurt: Nobody's perfect, so we don't need to act proper all the time, he told her.

Carey: Yah, but my parents want me to behave all the time. She explained.

Kurt: Well that sucks for you. He told her.

Carey: My parents said I am in big trouble if I get suspended again. They want me to get into a good college. She told him.

Kurt: We have three years till then besides when I start my band you will run off with me won't you? He asked her.

Carey: Of course I will and you don't need to go to college to become a lounge singer. She replied.

It was almost graduation and Carey and Kurt were 20 points away from graduating.

Carey: My parents will kill me if I don't graduate. She told Kurt.

Kurt: If I don't graduate my dad will send me back next summer. He told her.

Carey: We both have it bad. She told him.

Kurt: We have a new superintendent for our school district. He told her.

Carey: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? She asked.

Kurt: It is a bad thing because his son goes to our school and nobody knows which kid is his. He explained. If you beat up his son you get expelled! He shouted.

Carey: Then stop beating up other students. She told him.

Kurt: What if his son is Arwin? He told her.

Carey: Crap, he will get away with everything and I will look crazy. She explained.

Kurt: We don't know if it is him or not. He told her.

They wondered who it could be. They kept thinking and writing things down.

Sargent: What are you two doing? She demanded.

Carey: Our school district got a new superintendent and his son goes to our school and we were trying to figure out who his son was. She told her.

Kurt: We don't know the superintendent's last name so we can't figure out who his son is so we are guessing. He told her.

Sargent: They are working together on a project and not fighting. They are listening to each other's ideas and agreeing. They are not acting badly any more. She thought.

She pulled out a pen and her clip board and gave them each 20 points. Now they had enough points to graduate. On graduation day Carey and Kurt's parents were so proud that their kids were graduating and behaving better than they use to. Sargent started calling names.

Sargent: Suzy Brady, Hannah Banana, Bobby Fenton, Danny Johnson, Kurt Martin…

His parents were so proud of him.

Sargent: Sammy Opel, Meg Quinton, Baily Rodgers, London Truscott, Carey Walden…

Her parents were so proud of her. When the ceremony was over Carey and Kurt walked over to their parents.

Apollo Martin: I'm so proud of you son. He said while giving Kurt a hug.

Kurt: Whatever I mean thank-you. He replied.

Lillian Walden: We are so proud of you sweetie. Her mom said while giving her a hug.

Carey: Whatever I mean thank-you. She said.

They all went out for dinner to celebrate.

Back in the present…

Cody: Wow I never knew you and mom were bad. He said.

Kurt: Yah, but we are better now. He told his boys.


	5. Kurt's proposal to Carey

Kurt: I been in love with you since the day we met in kindergarten. I gave you my favorite crayon to show how much I care. I gave you a guitar ring for Valentine's Day to let you know you're special. I gave you a plastic butterfly locket with built in bubble soap and wand. We had several sleep overs where we stayed up all night. We'd share secrets and laugh at each other's jokes. We went to Disney land three days after you got your walking boot. Everyone else went on rides, but instead by your side. We watched every show of America sings that day because you wanted to. I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. Our first kiss on the monkey bars at recess in 6th grade was magical. I love the way you think positively about everything even if it is bad. Like the time I failed my math test and you told me to just keep trying and at least you got two correct. You jumped for joy when I asked you out at disciplinary school. When you were sick I came over and took care of you until you were better. I read you your favorite story when you wanted me to because I like seeing you smile. When I got the chicken pocks you got me a stuffed chicken to make me feel better. We could talk in our secret langue through the windows to our rooms. The time you beat me at basketball was amazing. I never knew you knew how to play the sport. For our six month anniversary I saved my money to buy you a diamond locket. When you brought me to the country club your family went to and I did not fit in, but you did not hang out with the other people there because you wanted to hang out with me. Or the time we made fun of Patrice for bringing his stuffed lion to school. When we made up our secret handshake and you laughed so hard. Or the time we created our best friend paper and traced our hand on to the document for fun. When you learned how to drive and you crashed into my mom's house I was there to help you and make sure you were ok. I was depressed for a few months after our parents made us break up after I was expelled for beating up the superintendent's son. You made me cupcakes when I got good grades. You hugged me from behind until I ate all of them. When I started my first band **The Good The Bad The Ugly**, you did not crush my dreams. You went along with it and had fun. When my band broke up you told me everything happens for a reason and that I should start a new and better band, and that I did. My new band, **Steal Toed Boots** is bigger and better than ever. The song I wrote for you, **Pretty little girl who keeps changing her hair** is a number one hit single. I wrote that song because I love you and you keep changing your hair style. One day it long and blond the next day it's medium and brownish red. I might not like the song you wrote, but I love your voice. When you sing it sounds like 1,000 angles. We got back together when we ran into each other in New York and it was magical. We were in the off, off Broadway production of, **Paper or plastic**. Even though you have your own apartment you come over and sleep on my couch. You are the only girl I have told I love you because you are the only girl I love. Every time I'm with you make my whole day better. You rock my world sweet thang. Every time I look into your eyes I get lost in their beauty. If I didn't have you my life would be blue. I could not imagine my life without you so, Carey will you marry me? If you say no that is ok. I will always love you and be your best friend. Whatever decision you make with your life is fine with me because I just want you to be happy even if it means you don't marry me. I will be happy even if you pick another man because you will be happy that is all I ever wanted for you since the day we met. 


	6. The Dance

It was time for the high school dance and everyone was excited especially Carey. She was hoping Kurt would ask her. That is all she wanted.

Arwin: h…hi Carey, he said.

Carey: What do you want loser, she said in a mean tone.

Arwin: I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the dance with me? He asked.

Carey: I'd rather go with a Blobfish that go with you, she said in a stuck up voice.

Arwin got upset and walked away.

Hot guy: Carey, you me the dance. What do you say? He asked her.

Carey: As if, she said.

The guy walked away.

Carey: All I want is for Kurt to ask me he is so hot. He is the funniest person I know. He is very adventurous. One time when it was snowing out side he jumped off his roof and landed in the snow and it was funny. He is my best friend and I love him. He does things that people only dream about. There is something about him that makes me smile. He always wears his black vest, black super skinny jeans, and his black studded boots. I would be crushed if he didn't ask me to the dance. Hi Kurt, she said in a flirty voice while batting her eyes.

Kurt: Hi Carey, he said.

Carey: Are you going to the dance? She asked as calmly as possible.

Kurt: Dances are for stuck up popular girls to show off their man and waste money on crud, he told her.

Carey: Ok, she said in a sad voice.

Kurt: I know Carey wants to go to the dance I can tell, but I hate dances. I just don't know how to tell her. He thought.

The next day Carey pretended to fall so Kurt would catch her and he did.

Carey: Oh Kurt, thank you for saving my life. I don't know what I would do without you, she told him in a dramatic voice.

Kurt: It's no problem, he said.

Kurt walked away and Carey was mad.

Carey: Why won't Kurt ask me to the dance? Does he not think I am hot or something? She thought.

The dance is in two days and Carey was sad. She walked up to him and had a lot of questions for him.

Carey: Do you think I'm hot? She asked him.

Kurt: Um I think…

He started to answer when the bell rang.

Kurt: I got to go to class, he told her as he darted away.

Carey: Kurt never goes to class on time, she sobbed.

Kurt: I do think Carey is hot I do, but I don't know how to tell her. We are best friends and if we go out we could ruin our friendship and I don't want that. I want us to be friends forever. I hope going to the dance will shut her up, he thought.

Carey: Dear diary, Kurt won't ask me to the dance. It hurts my feelings because we are best friends and he stopped talking to me and it makes me sad. I just want my friend back.

It was one day until the dance and it was Carey's last shot to get Kurt to go to the dance with her. Kurt bought tickets for the dance so he could go with Carey. He decided to play dumb and not talk about the dance because Carey was being pushy and demanding.

Carey: Hey Kurt, about that dance…

Kurt: Got to go, he told her.

Carey was mad. She stormed off to math class.

Kurt: Man she is pushy. I never knew if Carey wanted something she would do whatever she could to get it, he thought.

Mike Walden: So are you going to the dance? He asked his daughter.

Carey just storm off upset.

Mike Walden: What got into her? He thought.

It was the day of the dance and Carey did not think she was going.

Stacy: I know you are not going to the dance and all, but I need you to get your hair and nails done with me, she told Carey.

Stacy knew what Kurt had planned. Carey went with Stacy and had fun. She came home and did not mess up her hair like Stacy told her. It was time for the dance when Kurt walked one house over to Carey's.

Carey: What do you want! She demanded.

Kurt: I wanted to ask you to the dance.

Carey got all excited. They went to the dance and had a lot of fun.

Carey: It's about time, she thought.


End file.
